poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora and Madeline: Lost in Paris
Sora and Madeline: Lost in Paris is another Sora's Adventure Film Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot It is winter-time in Paris and the girls all set off at half-past nine in two straight lines, as part of their usual routine. Then the girls reunites with Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Olie, Billy, Pappy, Liv, Maddie, Lela, Tanner, Archimedes Mickey, Roger, Jiminy, The Vultures and Zazu. However, they soon learn that Miss Clavel has a cold, so they wait for Dr. Cohn to come and treat her. Meanwhile, Miss Clavel is interrupted by Pepito, who is practicing the violin next door. He promises Madeline that he will not play again until Miss Clavel is well again. Dr. Cohn says for the girls to give Miss Clavel love and warmth, and that soon she shall be well. That night, Sora, His Friends and the girls reminisce on the happy times they have with their families at home, like at times when they too are sick. Madeline tells them of the times she spent with her parents, but sadly she no longer has them to turn to, thus believing she has no family left. Heartbroken, Goofy and the girls wail at Madeline's story, but are soon comforted by Miss Clavel, who was awoken by the noise. She reminds Sora, His Friends and the girls that they all love and look out for each other, and that they all are just as much a family as anybody else, bringing peace of mind to all of the girls. Everybody returns to bed with sweet dreams. After Miss Clavel feels better, a letter is delivered to the house, saying Madeline's long-lost Uncle Horst from Vienna is coming for a vist. Ecstatic that she still has a family, Madeline eargerly awaits his arrival. Uncle Horst arrives later in the week, and is reacquainted with his niece, whom he remembers fondly. Madeline Sora, and friends are pleased to meet him, and Horst presents all twelve girls lace collars as a gift. Uncle Horst then announces that he has been made Madeline's new legal guardian, and that she is to accompany him to his hometown of Vienna, where Madeline can attend a fine finishing school. Although nobody wants her to leave, Madeline reluctantly agrees to go. That evening, Uncle Horst returns to dine with Sora, His Friends and the girls, as well as Lord Cucuface and Pepito's family. At dinner, Horst tells of the Austrian School to the girls, certain that it will be more fulfilling than Madeline's current school. The girls, wanting to prove that their home is just as good, puts on a musical to display their talents to Uncle Horst. Horst, however, does not sway from his intent and informs Madeline that they leave the next morning, while assuring her that she will come to love Vienna. Uncle Horst leaves for his hotel that night, during which Lord Cucuface reminds him of Madeline's inheritance, which Horst says he will be responsible for. The night before Madeline was to leave with her uncle, Pepito tried and failed to stop the sun from waking up by preventing the rooster from doing his morning crowing. Soon, Madeline leaves with her uncle (Along with Sora, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Donald, Olie and Billy will be Going with Them) for Gare de I'Est where the Orient Express will take them to Vienna. Before leaving, Miss Clavel gives Madeline her mother's beaded necklace, which she was to give Madeline "at the right time". The nine then depart for Vienna. However, the man though to be Madeline's uncle instead took her on the Paris Metro and to an unfamiliar part of town, even abandoning her pet dog Genevieve on the way. Fearing that she is being kidnapped, Madeline throws pieces of her necklace to make a trail to where she and the Others is taken to. Madeline, Sora and the Others is soon taken to a lace store run by Madame LaCroque, where Uncle Horst accidentally reveals that he is French, not Viennese German as he had claimed. It is then revealed that Horst isn't her uncle at all, but a man named Henri, a failed Shakespearean actor. Inside are girls who were also kidnapped and were forced into making laces to sell. One of the girls, Fifi, befriended Madeline, Sora and the Others .who saw the whole thing were discovered by LaCroque and Henri and locked the friends in a room. In the room, they were confronted by Pete, Winterbolt, Barnaby, Hans, Jafar and Other Villians. They told the friends that LaCroque and Henri are working for Xehanort and she promises that she is done with the girls she will give them all to Ralphscoe and work for him as his personal slaves and they cannot interfere and plans to hang Sora and friends sometime later. Shortly after Madeline, Sora and the Others left, Miss Clavel, the girls, Sora's Other Friends (Gizmo, Pappy, Mickey, Trish Dez, Lela, Tanner, Caitlyn, Liv, Maddie and Archimedes) and Pepito tried to stop her and Horst so that Pepito could give her his parting gift: A shrunken head from Brazil. They arrive at the train station, only to learn that the two had taken the Metro, not the Orient Express. They also find Genevieve abandoned at the station, and can't find Sora and the others anywhere. Fearing the worst, Miss Clavel enlists the police to help them rescue Madeline, Sora, and the others. Meanwhile, at the lace shop, Fifi's cough turns one of LaCroque's laces yellow, and she banned her from using white lace, and must instead make black lace in the dark. Madeline, Sora and the others defend her, only to be thrown into the detention room. Fifi tells Madeline, Sora and the Others (Donald, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Olie and Billy) of how LaCroque was once a cabaret dancer who had once torn her dress and fell off stage when performing. In total humiliation, she refused to perform, and sold her long hair to make lace. She then went into the lace business and kidnapped all of the girls to work as her miserable servants. Meanwhile, Pepito, Sora's Other Friends (Mickey, Zazu, Jiminy, Pappy, The Rooney Twins, Lela, Tanner, The Vultures Trish and Dez) and Madeline's friends go off to find her, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Olie and Billy on their own and discover the trail of beads that led to the lace store. A customer claims to LaCroque she wants red lace and a brown lace, which gives her the idea to cut off some of Madeline and Ally's hair. Meanwhile upstairs Pete and the Other Villains demands to have Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Olie and Billy hanged immediatley. Madeline, Sora, and the 7 others tells there new friends when an escape plan fails that they may be small, but can follow as one. LaCroque and the others interrupts and cuts off some of Madeline and Ally's hair and Pete and the villains is about to bring Sora and his 7 friends to the back to be hanged, while Pepito is able to swipe off LaCroque's wig while outside the window. Miss Clavel and the police were able to discover the so-called uncle after a boy trips him after refusing to give any change. While Madeline, Sora and the 7 others is still in the lace factory, Pepito, Sora's Other Friends and the girls use the shrunken head to knock off LaCroque's wig, and then Mickey uses his Magic to frighten her to the ground. Meanwhile, Miss Clavel is able to convince Henri to lead them to Madeline, Sora and friends by telling him "Surely, if you help, the cops won't be so hard on you." Henri reluctantly agrees to lead them there. Madeline, Sora and the others and all of there friends are able to tangle LaCroque in lace just as the police car pulls up. Henri, feeling guilty, tries to escape, only to be tripped by Cody Threw a Book at Him. She, the Villians and Henri are arrested by the police and taken to jail. Madeline and Sora has a great plan, though. Madeline, Sora, and friends receives a huge reward after returning home because of their work, and used it to open a school for orphaned girls and Madeline realizes that she has a family all around her, Sora and friends and all of the girls from both schools rejoice in the fact that they are all truly a happy family. Trivia Mickey Mouse, Pluto, McKenzie Fox, Roger Rabbit, Karen Rooney, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo Guest Stars in This Film. Pete and the Other Villians will be working for Madame LaCroque in this film. At the End of the Film, It Will Revealed That Madeline Will Be Dez's Foster Daughter. Master Xehanort Will Be Mentioned in the Film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series